Bad To Good To Love
by Bluerose-Raven
Summary: A series of bad changes in Sango Taijiya's life end up turning good. Will it also give her the love of a certain half-demon when she gets depressed after losing just about everything close to her? Read to find out. Sango/InuYasha paring. Rated M. If you do not like foul language or sex scenes, then do not read. Hope you all enjoy it!


**Bad To Good To Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime series, "InuYasha". It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my plot though!

**Author's Note: **This is a Sango/InuYasha pairing story and it is set in the Modern Era. Also, this is a **M** rated story so if you don't like cussing or sex scenes then best if you do not read.

**Chapter 1.**

"Sango Taijiya! If you don't get out of bed this instant you will be late for your first day of your new school!" Came the booming voice her father. Mumbling something about hating this new move, the young 16 year old girl kicked off her covers and sat up rubbing her brown eyes and then stretching her arms up. Letting out a heavy sigh she forced herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom down the hall with a change of clothes and shut the door. Once inside she turned on the hot water, stripped down and stepped in the shower. She washed her hair and body then closed her eyes once rinsed and laid her against the wall letting the water roll off her as she remembered why they had to move in the first place.

_~Flashback: 1 Week Earlier~_

_"Kohaku, Sango! Come in here please. Your father and I have big news." Came their mother's voice. Sango came in with her 11 year old brother, Kohaku and sat at the kitchen table as they began to eat their breakfast while waiting for their parents to talk about the big news. _

_"You guys aren't having another baby are you?" Kohaku asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes and began to eat his cereal. Sango heard her mother chuckle some and became worried it was true. Another kid? Really? Sango closed her eyes and continued to eat waiting for the impending news of the new arrival but what she heard shocked her more than the new baby idea._

_"No dear. No more kids. The big news is...we're moving!" Their mother said excitedly with a wide smile. Both Kohaku and Sango spit out their breakfast and yelled, "WHAT?!" in unison._

_"I was promoted at my job. I get to run my own division in the company, however it is across town. If I take the promotion they will cover moving costs, the morgage, school? We'll have more money to do family activities." Their father told them._

_"What about friends?! Money can't replace those dad!" Sango yelled standing up angrily now._

_"Sango, you will sit down. Now this was a choice we made, it will better for everyone. We will be moving by the end of the week, so start packing after school today." Her father said sternly. Sango sat down not wanting to argue any further._

_"It's time for school now." Their mother said gently. Sango and Kohaku silently got up and left the kitchen sadly. Their mother sighed heavily closed her eyes._

_"They will adjust, Sonya..." Said her husband. Sonya smiled and held his hand, leaning down she kissed his cheek._

_"I hope you're right Takeo...I hope you're right." Sonya said gently. As they finished their coffee and cleared the table from breakfast, Sango and Kohaku had already left to make their connecting bus to school. As is was said to be, happened. Every day that whole week the went to school, came home and packed their things. On Friday they loaded in their parents car and drove across town 8 hours with the moving truck behind them to their new house._

~Present~

Sango opened her eyes and turned off the water and opened the curtain, grabbing her towel she dried off, got dressed, did up her hair and brushed her teeth then went to the kitchen and set her purse next to her before pouring a bowl of cereal and beginning to eat. "Cheer up dear, you love school." Said Sonya smiling as she sat beside her.

"Mother, with all due respect...We moved. I left my friends and my boyfriend behind. And it sucks. What is this new school anyway? I tried to research it on my laptop last night and found next to nothing on it." Sango said as she took another bite of cereal.

"It's a new school. For talented students. Your brother and you will be attending. You will be going in as a junior, your brother in to 7th grade. Now hurry along, the bus will be here soon." Sonya told her with a wink. Sango rolled her eyes and headed out the door as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out smiling.

"Hey babe." Sango greeted. "Yeah, I slept ok. You?" She asked while walking to the bus stop. "That's good. I miss you too. I'm hoping dad will keep his promise this time and take me to get my lisence after work." Sango said. She talked for a little while longer smiling as the bus pulled up and opened its doors to start letting people on. "Well babe, I'm hoping we can see eachother this weekend, I will ask my mom if I can stay over. I love you and I'll text you through the day. Bye." Sango said as she smiled when he said it back then she saw Kohaku rush over and jump in the bus before she walked on and took her seat. Resting her head on the window as the bus pulled away and thought about her life up to now.

_'My name is Sango Taijiya. I am 16 years old and just moved to Tokyo. I have my mom Sonya, my dad Takeo, and my little brother Kohaku. We live in a 4 bedroom 2 story house in a quiet neighborhood which isn't far from town but a long walk. I had a lot of friends back in our old house and a wonderful boyfriend but because of dad's new job we had to move here and now I'm attending some new school called Tama. All I could find on it was that its name means four souls. Everyone knows of old japan, the legends of the Sacred Jewel Of The Four Souls. Better known as the Shikon No Tama. I gather that this school is for people with special abilities which have been passed down through ancestors of the past. I don't know why mom and dad would send Kohaku and I here. My boyfriend Miroku and I have been dating two years, 3 in just a few months. He and I met at a dance our school held and been perfect since. I had great friends too and now its all gone because of this stupid move. Now there's an 8 hour distance between my boyfriend and I and its hard for us to see each other. Oh well I guess we're here...I wonder what could possibly make this day worse.' _Sango thought.

Coming out of her deep thoughts she felt the bus slow down and stop, opening its doors Sango stood up and walked off the bus. Stepping off to the side she looked at the school, it looked like your average school but its the students that were different. Sango stood there mouth agape as she saw the students walking around, they were demons. No, all types of creatures walking around like regular humans. "Hellooo! Earth to sis. You awake in there?" Kohaku called to her shaking her a bit.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm awake. Why the heck did mom send us here?! There's demons!" Sango asked him franticly.

"I don't know. I knew about the demon thing, yesterday when I walked the neighborhood I met some kids who attend here. They said you'll have to talk to the office or your teachers. I gotta go now sis, meet me at the gate after school. Bye!" Kohaku said to her and ran off with a few other kids.

"Glad he's adjusting nicely...Well Monday, show me what you got. Can't possibly get any worse." Sango said as she fixed her bag up on one shoulder and she walked in the gates with the other students and hoped that something good would come of all this. Short lived hope when she ran right in to something hard and stubled back falling right on her butt. "Ow...Sor-" She was cut off by what she ran in to turning and facing her angrily.

"Watch where you're going you filthy mortal!" Came a ruff, cold voice. Sango was appalled by this and glared at him, but he simply walked away. Sango mumbled something as she sat there picking up her notebooks, pens and other little things that spilled from her bag when she fell.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a real dick." Came a softer voice. Sango looked up to see who had spoken to her and saw golden eyes and silver hair with two dog ears sitting on top of his head, she also saw a clawed hand being held out to her.

"Th-thank you..." She stammered as she took his hand and with one quick motion he pulled her to her feet and let her hand go, he shoved his hands in his sleeves and stared at her.

"Feh. Never seen you around here. You new?" He asked her in a uncaring tone. Sango rolled her eyes, just when she thought her day might be good. She dusted herself off nodding.

"Just moved last Friday." Sango replied in a calm tone.

"Cool. Where ya from?" He asked her as she fixed her bag on her shoulder and prepared to enter the school.

"Across town. If you'll excuse me, that was the bell. I don't want to be late." Sango said as she bowed out of respect and walked past him in to the school where everyone else was going in. The silver haired boy shrugged and left following in to the school with the others.

~Inside The School~

The school was huge inside, Sango couldn't believe how small it looked on the outside. Sango watched students at their lockers, groups of girls doing their make up or making out with their boyfriends. It was like any other high school just filled with demons, half-demons, and humans. Sango stood there amazed and hoped she survived the day, right now she just needed to find the main office and get her classes, she wondered if Kohaku was doing ok. Sango stood there feeling like all eyes were on her, was she still in her pajama's or something? Sango looked at herself quickly, her hair was down and she wore a white blouse with dark blue jeans that covered the top part of her black 3 inch heels. _'Maybe it's just because I'm new...'_ Sango thought as she held her bag on her shoulder and began walking through the halls ignoring the stares and little comments.

15 minutes into walking Sango leaned against a wall mumbling, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Is that wall comfortable. I personally think its to hard." Came a familiar voice. Sango opened her eyes to see the same silver haired boy from before.

"Funny. No, I can't find the main office to get my classes or schedual." Sango siged heavily as she looked down the hall she'd already walked. The boy snickered a little and motioned to her with his finger to follow.

"Come on. I'll show ya the way." Said the boy. Sango very thankful now pushed herself off the wall and followed beside him as he showed her the way to the office. "So whats your name new kid?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Taijiya, Sango." She replied properly as taught by her mother.

"Taishou, InuYasha. Doesn't your name mean demon exterminator or some crap like that?" He asked her.

"Huh? Well y-yeah, I guess so. I don't know the first thing about demon slaying though. I don't even know why my mom signed me up for this school...I don't have special talents." Sango said becoming a little upset remembering the fact she was forced to move and attend a school she knew nothing about. InuYasha chuckled a little and looked back at her.

"You don't get it do you? This school isn't your normal school. It's for all demons and humans. People with powers or special skills." InuYasha told her. Sango looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock.

"But I don't have special powers or skills and I'm certainly no demon! Why am I even here, how did I even get in?" Sango asked becoming frantic once more. InuYasha stopped and held her arms tightly looking straight in the eyes.

"Look girl, you need to calm down. I don't have those answers for ya, the office will. Just shut up. We're almost there…" InuYasha yelled at her. Sango froze at his tone, seeing his fangs made her flinch and cower a bit.

"InuYasha! Leave her alone, you're scaring her." Came a harsh but gentle female voice. Sango felt her arms be let go and she opened her eyes slowly to see InuYasha backing up with his arms crossed over his chest and hands in his sleeves, beside him was a young girl about her age with black hair and brown eyes like herself, she wore a green skirt with a white top and small red tie above the chest. "Sorry about him, he can be a little rough. Are you ok?" She asked gently.

"Fine thanks. I just need to get to the main office." Sango said as she fixed her shirt stepped away from the two.

"You always butt in, Kagome. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" InuYasha asked in a cocky tone.

"Shouldn't you? Besides, Kikyo is looking for you by the gym." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah, she's always looking for me. Why are you out of class, you never cut." He retorted with a bored expression on his face.

"I was asked to escort a new student around for a few days. But she never made it to the office so they asked me to find her." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Keh, whatever. That new girl can't find the office. See ya around." InuYasha said pointing to Sango who was looking down. With that, InuYasha walked away to find Kikyo. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled wide.

"Are you Sango Taijiya? The new girl who moved from across town?" Kagome asked quickly with a chipper voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Sango replied quietly, a little shy still.

"Well pleased to meet ya. I'm Kagome Higurashi and you've already met InuYasha. Got a little lost?" Kagome asked her. Sango only nodded as Kagome shrugged it off. "It happened to us all on our first day. Lucky for you the office gave me a packet about the school and your schedule right here. I get to show you around and answer any questions you have." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Cool. I guess I just want to know where everything is…and why I'm even here?" Sango asked looking at her.

"What do you mean why you are here?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"InuYasha said this school is for people with powers or skills. I don't have that…So why am I here?" Sango asked getting upset now. Kagome bit her lip wondering how to explain an answer she didn't know. Kagome comfortingly placed her arm around Sango and smiled.

"I got enrolled here without knowing why too. My mom just transferred me here in the middle of the year about 2 years ago. I had no idea why but with the help of teachers and some training, I realized that I was a priestess. My cousin Kikyo is one too but she doesn't care to much she's what the school calls 'biggest biyotch around'. It's ok if you don't know right now, Sango. Everyone is here to help you. Come on, lets give you a tour!" Kagome said in her chipper voice again.

"Ok…" Sango said feeling a little better now, she put on a small smile and let Kagome lead the way. It was mostly silent as Kagome explained the rules and where everything was. After an hour or so Sango realized she still didn't know any of her classes. "Hey…Kagome, was it? What are my classes?" She asked finally. Kagome rustled through her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sango.

"Come on, we'll go sit in the library and I'll explain it to you." Kagome suggested, nodding a few times Sango followed Kagome to the library. They found a table in the back and sat down, placing the paper down Kagome got ready to explain. "Ok. It's almost like a high school schedule, just split in to two days. Red days and blue days. Each color day is a set of classes." Kagome said smiling but noticing Sango's confused face she laughed a little and bowed her head apologetically. "What I mean is. You have different classes on different days. Like…here, look at your schedule. On red days you have language arts, science, lunch, then its training courses until end of day. Blue days you have social studies, math, lunch, and training courses again until end of day." Kagome explained the best she could.

"Ok so it starts off like regular high school, but goes to training courses? For what? Where's gym and health? Or home economics even?" Sango asked slightly confused now.

"Well in training courses you get your exercise, and learn how to stay alive in a fight against a demon so I suppose you get both." Kagome said with a small shrug. Sango's eyes went wide as she backed up a little in her chair.

"St—stay alive? What kind of school is this?!" Sango yelled out getting the attention of some students.

"Hush…I'll explain everything but you need to control your voice…" Kagome pleaded her. Sango let out her breath and nodding giving Kagome the go ahead to explain. "As I said, you're enrolled here because obviously you have powers or special talents that are rare. It must be something out of your past, something to do with your ancestors. Your last name means 'demon exterminator', so perhaps your ancestors in ancient japan days were demon slayers." Kagome told her, this only made Sango more confused.

"Just because my ancestors may have been demon slayers doesn't mean I want to be one and if this school intends to train me as such then I shouldn't be here." Sango said as she got up and left the library to go to the main office only to come face to face with a firm chest again, this time not losing her balance she looked up to see a demon with blue hair and markings on his face, his eyes were golden but had no emotion.

"I thought I told you to watch where you were going slayer. Need I put you in your place?" Came his cold voice, which had done it. Sango's eye filled with fury as she pointed at him and stood tall.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a slayer. I'm Sango! I'm just me, a human! I don't want to fight! I don't want to even be here! Just leave me alone!" Sango yelled as she pushed past him and ran down the hall avoiding everyone she passed who tried to call out to her or stop her.

"Jeeze Sesshoumaru, could you be any more of a prick?" Came Kagome's voice next to him.

"Just because you are essentially family to me does not make you an exception to my prick-ness as you call it. Twice that clumsy girl has run in to me, and now has the audacity to yell at me. This Sesshoumaru will not stand for such disrespect." He said coldly. Kagome merely rolled her eyes as she pushed past him with a smirk.

"You won't hurt me or I'll call your dad. You didn't have to be so mean to her, it's her first day and she's really confused." Kagome said as she walked away from him. Sesshoumaru ignored the comment and walked in to the library.

~Outside~

Sango ran outside of the school in tears. She stopped at a tree and fell to her knees behind it crying as hard as she could holding herself tightly. She didn't know someone was watching her until he made himself known. "Boredom brings you to tears too?" He said. Sango looked up and saw InuYasha sitting in the tree above her. Sango quickly wiped her eyes and turned from him.

"No…Just leave me alone. I'm leaving this school. I don't belong here." Sango said as stood up an brushed herself off.

"Don't lie. I can smell the tears from a mile away. Demon remember?" InuYasha said as he looked back up at the sky. Sango said nothing to him as she heard someone running towards them, she turned and saw Kagome.

"There you are! Sango, ignore Sesshoumaru. He's always like that, he hates humans. No one knows why. Please come back in…" Kagome asked her kindly.

"No. I'm sorry Kagome, I just can't. I'm having a bad day, and I don't need this school making it worse." Sango said, then she felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out and saw Miroku calling, she pressed answer and walked away from Kagome and InuYasha. "Hey hun…" She answered sadly.

"_Hello beautiful. Why do you seem so down? Have you been crying?" Came Miroku's gentle and concerned voice._

"I hate it here, Miro…This school is terrible, I hate this move, the people here…everything. I just want to come home and be with you…" Sango cried to him.

"_I know…I hate this distance between us as well. But…I have some good news that might cheer you up." Miroku said hoping to get her to calm down._

Sango calmed a little and wiped her falling tears. "What's your good news babe?" She asked him gently.

"_My parent's divorce went through. And because I turn 18 in two weeks, the child custody case was deemed undecided and left up to me to decide who I want to live with. I did some research and found a place that my dad could afford…Here's the best part. It's only 15 minutes from where you live. I got my dad to agree, we're moving next week!"Miroku said happily in to the phone._

"No way! Now freaking way! You're joking! Miroku please don't be joking! Is it true? You're really moving across town!?" She yelled excitedly, her sadness completely gone now.

"_Yes, yes! It's all true my darling. I can't attend your school, but I'll be close by at the local high school down the street. We'll be together soon my love, I promise. I have to go for now, bell just rang for classes. I'll call you tonight. I love you my Sango." Miroku said to her making a kiss sound._

"Oh Miro-kun, I love you too and I'm so happy now. See you soon and talk to you tonight. Bye for now…" Sango said as she closed her phone shut and screamed excitedly.

"What's got you so excited?" Came InuYasha's voice from behind as he walked up to her with Kagome beside him smiling.

"My boyfriend is moving across town with his dad! I'll be able to see him a lot now! I'm so happy!" She said happily to them.

"So you're staying at Tama High with us?" Kagome asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't even care now. Sure, whatever! I'll stay! I just can't wait to be only 15 minutes away from him…" Sango said as she continued to jump up and down excitedly. Sango didn't care what happened for the rest of that day, nothing would ruin her day with the news she just received. Sango smiled wide as after a while she returned inside the school to eat lunch and learn her schedule for the next day. Sango didn't know what training she'd have to undergo at this school but she knew that with her boyfriend being so close she'd be fine and survive her last year of school. Sango ran home that night after getting off the bus and told her parents the amazing news she had gotten from Miroku, they were happy for her. Sango laid in bed barely able to sleep from excitement. _'A horrible day ended perfectly…This is finally starting to turn around.' _ Sango thought before falling asleep happily.


End file.
